This invention relates to a bicycle pedal with a ho1ding stirrup for the foot which extends over the forward area of a foot or shoe placed on the upper side of the pedal and the ends of which are connected with the pedal.
Foot-holding stirrups for the pedal of a bicycle are known in various developments. In the prior art, the ends of the foot-holding stirrup have always been attached at the inside and the outside of the pedal. The attachment is accomplished generally in the form of a fixed connection, for example, with screws or rivets. Foot-holding stirrups connected to the pedal in this manner generally do not offer the possibility of an adaptation concerning their size and their relative position as compared to the pedal. Also, the production of the known foot-holding stirrups is relatively expensive and attachment to the pedal quite difficult.